


Dreams

by justplainvaults



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Minific, Post-Main Quest, broken steel dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: The Lone Wanderer dreamed of many things...





	Dreams

What did Gwen dream of in the two weeks she was out after the activation of the Water Purifier? Many things. She dreamed of the Vault and those that she’d left behind. She dreamed of the familiar warmth of a bed that she had always been able to call her own, right up to the day her father had left. Of the slight taste that all food in the Vault had, something that nothing in the Wasteland compared to, both good and bad. Of the days spent shooting her BB Gun, hidden away from the rest of the Vault. Of the times she’d spent poking around the clinic as her father and Jonas went about their duties.

She dreamed of Megaton, and the way that, even despite the fact things would never return to the way they were, the citizens there tried their best. Of the way the bomb lying in the center of town now remained deactivated for the remainder of time, a silent echo from the war that had nearly ended everything. Of the way the pipes stretched all across town, occasionally leaking, but somehow always continuing to work.

She dreamed of Galaxy News Radio. The way that Three Dog’s voice had always been a familiar sound over the strained speaker in her Pipboy. The songs selection may have been limited, but hearing someone that was familiar had always helped make the nights she’d spent fortified in an abandoned building seem... _safe._ Of the way the music played always seemed a bit haunting as well. Strains of a world that no longer existed the way it was.

She dreamed of the Brotherhood. Of Sarah Lyons, of the Lyons’ Pride. The way that the Brotherhood had offered open arms to them in the wake of the Enclave’s attack. Of the way the Power Armor that had once been entirely frightening and intimidating turned to being friends. Of the way the attack on the Purifier had been undertaken with such urgency, trying to stop the Enclave before they were able to carry out what they’d planned. Of the way things had seemed won, and then, in an instant, they had turned bad.

She dreamed of how slow things had become when the door had shut behind her, the Purifier humming in front of her. Of how she could almost hear her father’s words of ‘run’ still echoing in her ears, even now. Of how the sound of the her fingers on the number-pad had seemed like explosions, and then, finally, when the radiation filtered into the room, knocking her to the floor as the world around her gradually turned to black, the sound of the machines in the room working lulling her into something that resembled sleep.

She dreamed of her father, and the mother she’d never known. Of the times spent in the late hours within the Vault, trying hard to stay awake while her father worked, only to fail and fall asleep on one of the cots. Of how each birthday had seemed better than the last, even with the meager amount of things that her father had had to work with. Of how the feeling of not knowing where he was had been like a part of her home had been stripped away from her.

But most importantly, she dreamed of **_life._**


End file.
